Batman's Wedding
by MiTcH67
Summary: Here's just a little story I wrote up for one of my friend's birthday She absolutely loves Batman and I decided to write about the two of them meeting and eventually having a wedding together but as usual for the life of Batman thing's don't as planned. (All done and wrapped up so enjoy reading it everyone and feel free to leave reviews expressing your opinion on what you thought)
1. Chapter 1

Batman s wedding

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the usual night time life of Gotham city prostitutes stood on the curb side waiting for clients while down the dark alleyways eyes peered out waiting for their next victims to walk by. I just had to stay back at work for a little bit extra Esra mumbled to herself as she quickly turned around a corner trying to escape the leering eyes of the strange looking men. Her dark brown hair blew gently in the cold breeze while she pulled her jacket tightly trying to shield herself from the icy wind. The strange group of men who had been eyeing her up earlier were now slowly stalking behind her as they waited for the opportune moment to strike.

Stepping out onto the main street which lead to her home she looked around to find not a single person in sight, reaching into her handbag she was holding her fingers wrapped tightly around a glock she carried, not that Esra had ever fired a gun in her life nor was hoping to but it was simply there for intimidation purposes. Well well what do we have here a lovely broad all alone in the street with not a single soul in sight a man s voice called out from behind her as Esra turned around to see three burly men standing at the start of the street crowbars in hands and guns at their waist.

They skulked towards her grinning as they eyed up the prize they managed to snare, Don t come any closer Esra yelled out pulling the gun free and pointing it straight at them. Their reaction was one she had not hoped for though as they all howled with laughter un phased by the weapon being pointed at them Now missy put that little trinket away before you hurt someone namely yourself . Pulling the hair trigger back the gun clicked into place as a bullet was loaded into the chamber and her finger slowly clamped down on the trigger as this action seemed to cause her attackers to stop for a moment. That split second was all the time she needed, turning quickly back around she ran for her life straight towards her house which was only five doors down.

The men upon realising she had escaped their grasp quickly pulled out their pistols the loud bang of a round being let off echoed through the deserted street. A tiny shard of metal raced by Esra s ear narrowly missing as it caressed her hair causing it sway gently as she stopped running dead in her tracks dropping the gun as well. That s a good girl finally realised we aren t playing around, now that little escape trick is going to cost you extra one of the men said snatching her hand bag as he rummaged through it throwing items he deemed useless of value onto the pavement below. The remaining two stood watching Esra guns pointed straight at her their eyes hungrily looking her up and down as one slowly edged towards her placing a giant hand on her shoulder as he nudged in closer You know I ll skip on the money and maybe take something a little bit extra . Sniffing up her neck his hand gave her butt a little pat as he chuckled and went to move his hand higher only for Esra s high heel to dig into his foot as he leapt back hoping and howling in pain Grr that hurt you whore he snarled pulling out a knife and lunging at Esra who side stepped the attack grabbing his wrist and twisting back as he dropped the weapon. Bringing her leg around she kicked him square across the jaw as he dropped to the ground whimpering, the other man let loose a shot which Esra ducked under and leapt forward grabbing the man s hand and easily disarming him before her fist caught his nose as he staggered back clutching at it blood trickling down his fingers. Not done with her attacker another punch hit him square in the sternum knocking the wind from him.

Hey what s all the commotion going on the last man said looking up from his looting to see his two associates lying face down on the ground, dropping Esra s bag he pointed the gun up as she went to run forward and disarm him but was a second slow as the barrel was pointed straight at her head Hah gave me a surprise missy but now it s the end of the line . Closing her eyes Esra waited for the loud bang of the gun and the cold chilling embrace of death but instead she heard the man scream as a shot was fired and she winced expecting to feel pain or anything, after a few moments she slowly opened her eyes to find the man sprawled at her feet out cold the gun knocked from his lifeless body as a huge shadowy figure loomed behind her. Spinning around her foot lashed out at the shadowy figure as he easily caught the blow and threw her back before speaking in a deep husky tone You know for a woman you definitely pack a punch .  
Stepping out from the shadows the man came into view under the dimly lit street lamp, the costume he wore would strike fear into even the most hardened criminal. He wore a black mask that covered the top half of his face down to his nose while at the top there two spiked points like a demons horn or dogs ears pricked up, black leather like body armour covered his torso, arms and legs while a bat symbol was placed in the middle of his chest. His gloves had five spikes extending from the bottom while a utility belt held up his pants a long flowing black cape hung from his back flapping in the wind. To evil doers everywhere this man struck fear into their very core and normally innocent civilians were terrified of the giant black bat so he was usually used to a reaction of sheer horror and then the person fleeing and screaming without thanking him at all, but this woman was different instead she had a look he had not seen in a long time and that was

You.. you... you re she stammered as he decided to finish her sentence for her Yes I m Batman he spoke in the dark gruff tone of his while a huge smile spread across Esra s face as she leapt forward and hugged him I m just checking to make sure you re real and I m not dreaming . He chuckled as she stepped back slightly embarrassed by her outburst Oh yes I m definitely real and you would be the first person ever to hug me instead of screaming and fleeing most are scared by my appearance Oh I m not scared by your appearance one bit I m like your most favourite fan, I just love the work you do . Batman seemed a bit taken aback by this woman s adoration of him and for once was lost for words Well I m flattered to know at least one person appreciates my work, most of the time its criticism and abuse from everyone police, judges, and random people on the streets . Just as he was about to dash off into the night he stopped and turned back around pulling out a bar ring and tossing it into the air to Esra Here a little souvenir from our encounter and a present for being my number 1 fan and with that he pulled his cape over his face and dashed off into the shadows as Esra cradled the ring to her chest giggling like a giddy school girl.

Bursting through the front door of her apartment she placed the bat ring on her kitchen table before pinching herself to see if she wasn t dreaming I met Batman THE Batman and he gave me a present as well OMG this is the best day of my life she yelled picking up her cat from the ground and twirling it around through the air. The whole traumatic event of the men trying to mug her completely left her mind now while thoughts of Batman rang fresh through her mind. Laying down on the couch still holding the bat ring she turned on the news to find more stories about robberies, murder and muggings the usual and then on came the special bulletin the news decided to invent revolving around all the deeds Batman has done and the public s opinion of him. This show had only recently aired about a few months back and ever since it came to air Esra made sure not to miss a single episode to hear all about his new deeds and what villain he had brought to justice today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In recent Batman news three of the mobs hired goons have been arrested today as they were found tied up in an alley after attempting to mug a young woman the reporter said as Esra instantly recognise the alley just down the road from her and that they were talking about what had happened to her! I should ve stayed and got an exclusive interview she said as the usual guess who Batman is time appeared, the segment was dedicated to people phoning and guessing on who they thought Batman was Yeah I think it s that Bruce Wayne character one of the callers said as Esra scoffed It couldn t be Bruce he s a rich pompous ladies man with a ton of money nearly the complete opposite to what Batman is while this is how Bruce was portrayed in the media Esra also knew first hand as she worked at Wayne enterprises as a secretary and she had seen Bruce around the office every now and then. The polls even agreed with what she said as only 4 votes where on Bruce Wayne as the program finished she decided it was time for bed as tomorrow was another busy day of work, climbing into bed with her cat laying at the end she felt safe knowing that even though the streets were dangerous someone like Batman her guardian angel was watching over them as she slept.

The front door creaked opened ever so quietly but that still was enough to rouse Esra from her sleep as she grabbed the baseball bat lying next to her bed and slowly moved out into the hallway, peering around the corner she spotted the shadows of two men slowly creeping inside armed with crowbars. So is this the broad s place who got your bro captured and put in jail a short stumpy man said while the tall skinny one grunted This has to be it s the exact location he gave me, I ll make her pay for putting him away . Splitting up they began searching each of the rooms as Esra quietly slipped across into her kitchen unnoticed, a shadow quickly appeared in the doorway as she hid behind the fridge watching the small man walk right in and look around. She prayed he wouldn t turn to find her and was about to step out of her hiding spot when he swivelled around looking at her straight in the eyes as she froze dead on the spot, although he was looking right at her he couldn t see because that part of the room was illuminated as he looked down and found an apple in the fruit basket. Pulling out his knife he stabbed the apple picking it up before taking a huge chunk out of it, as he turned back around again Esra quickly moved raising the bat up and bringing it down on the back of his head as he collapsed onto the ground with a loud bang.

Footsteps could be heard racing from her bathroom as she ducked behind the counter only a split second before the other man came bounding into the kitchen to see his partner lying on the floor. Alright I know you re in here so come out and make it easier on yourself he said pulling out a knife slowly and turning his back to the counter, slowly Esra crept out and raised her bat up ready to knock him out. At the very last second he dodged to the right causing her swing to miss as she stumbled and fell onto the floor HA thought I d fall for the same trick sorry but I m much smarter than that . Picking her up by the hair he raised the knife to her throat And now to finish th.. before he could finish speaking the kitchen window shattered and a giant caped figure floated into the room. Rolling across the ground the figure of Batman jumped to his feet as he reached into his belt throwing a bat ring through the air, it sliced across the man s hand as he dropped the knife he held and clutched at the gash while blood trickled through his fingers. Turning to run Batman pulled out another gadget which appeared to be a gun as he pointed it at the door and fired, a grappling hook flew forward and lodged itself in the doorway as the man ran straight into the rope knocking himself onto the floor.

Esra stood there completely stunned by what had just happened, one minute she was about to be killed and in a split second her attacker was lying on the floor out cold while the giant shadowy figure of batman stood in front of her, despite his intimidating appearance she couldn t help but feel safe when he was around. As he turned back around for the first time she actually saw how he looked up close instead of on TV, his chest armour was sculpted perfectly to his chiselled torso while his muscular arms could be seen beneath all of the fabric he wore. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands across his armour but as she took a step forward the whole intensity of the situation took over and she found herself falling to the floor only for a pair of muscular arms to catch her fall and cradle her close to his chest.

Stirring back to consciousness Esra slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed suddenly Was all of that a dream or did it actually happen she thought to herself slowly as she jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. The pale moonlight shone in through the open window as she spotted a note stuck down to the kitchen table by another bat ring. Unfolding the note it simply said You really have to stop getting into trouble I won t always be around to make a habit of saving you and was signed off with the bat sign. Unable to sleep now due to her overwhelming amount of excitement Esra sat up for the remainder of the night replaying all the events that had happened during the past few hours and how her hero of the night came to rescue her each time. I wonder if there is a way I can get to see him again she thought of perhaps getting into another dangerous situation but didn t want to risk the fact he might be busy elsewhere and just like that the idea popped into her head YES ITS PERFECT she yelled jumping up as the neighbours next to her bashed on the wall HEY KEEP IT DOWN SOME OF US HAVE TO SLEEP .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All throughout work the next day she eagerly sat at her desk waiting for the shift to be over and replaying the events in her head of how her plan would go through. Um excuse me miss did you hear what I said a voice echoed in her head as she snapped back to reality and looked up to see Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne enterprises staring down at her smiling I oh ummm sorry no I was lost in my own train of thought and missed what you said Mr Wayne so sorry she said slightly embarrassed as he just laughed That s perfectly fine I do it sometimes in the board meetings as well it s such a boring job listening to them drone on and one, I just asked if the sponsors for our latest project had rang at all . Esra flipped through her notebook Sorry no they haven t rung yet shall I call them up and ask them on their answer No that s perfectly fine but thanks anyway, say you re quiet the sectary and I ve seen you working around here for sometime what say you and me go out for a coffee sometime while she flattered Esra knew he was a bit of play boy and besides she had her eyes set on batman. Wouldn t that go against company policy dating employee s In case you forgot I run this company so I think I can bend the rules a bit on this occasion, I ll come pick you up for dinner say at 7 . 7 but that was when she was supposed to implement her plan to see batman! She went to politely refuse but just before she could speak he simply said Great I ll send the limo around to pick you up, don t worry I already know where you live so see you then and with that he walked off leaving Esra sitting there wondering what the hell happened.

So when it reaches 10 I shall politely take my leave from the dinner and then from the restaurant I can easily make my way towards where the bat signal is located and call upon him and then and then... unable to finish her sentence due to the excitement and nerves running through her system Esra finished putting on her make up just as she heard a limo pulling outside the front of her apartment. Well at least I ll be dressed nicely for when I see Batman she thought to herself looking in the mirror, she chose to wore a sleek black dress than ran down past her legs and clung to her body nicely. Of course I d wear black he loves black after all it was a pretty simple thought, grabbing her handbag she walked out the door and down the steps to see a limo driver already there waiting with the door open for her Jeez he s really gone all out .  
Climbing into the limo she noticed it was very spacious, two seats on the side and one at the very back with a giant open space in the middle which could easily fit a hot tub. Impressive isn t it Bruce called out from the back of the car as he lay on the leather seats with a bottle of champagne in his hand Come sit down he said patting the seat next to him.

A few moments later the car pulled up outside the restaurant as Bruce quickly moved to the door stepping out and offering Esra his hand Why thank you Maybe he isn t quite as bad as I originally thought she thought to herself. The interior of the restaurant was defiantly a 5 star quality a fountain was stationed outside the front with various tanks full of aquatic life on display. Tables were lavishly set with fine silk and the best silver wear on offer So I m guessing you don t eat anywhere that has fewer than 5 stars next to their name Ha I do love a girl with a good sense of humour and wit, but yes I do only eat the best money can afford and this place is defiantly the best .

As the menu was brought forth one look at the entree s made Esra s eyes nearly burst forth from her head Seriously an entree is like $25 that s nearly a meal at most other restaurants I couldn t possibly order anything from the main course Oh come now don t be bashful it s my treat and I can easily afford anything, heck I could own this restaurant if I wanted to . And there s that smug attitude that makes him so unattractive at least in my eyes Esra thought to herself though she could see his charms and how they worked on most females. After finally ordering what looked to be the most basic meal on the menu a rack of wine was brought around Oh no thank you I don t drink alcohol Esra politely declined while Bruce seemed shocked but quickly shrugged his shoulders Really? Well more for me . While the dinner was being cooked Bruce decided to start on the small chatter asking how she felt working for Wayne enterprises, Well it s defiantly a remarkable company and you manage to achieve so much with just this one company Yes well that s mostly due to Lucius doing, he runs the company like clockwork I mostly just sit on the meetings to listen in, I wouldn t know the first thing about running a giant company Just as they were about to continue the conversation a news report came blaring over the plasma TV just above them This just in another bank robbery foiled by Batman, this is the 5th one this week he s prevented and while some members of the community have a great disliking towards his vigilante like methods he is keeping most of our streets safe . Ahhh the infamous Batman quiet an interesting character I must say taking justice into his own hands where the police cannot, while I do approve of the way he s cleaned up crime I do wish he would stick within the law that s what they re there for Well he goes beyond the law because that s what has to be done to stop these thugs and crook, not to mention the law has been twisted and distorted by corrupt cops and politicians so I m glad he is doing what he is doing . Bruce raised an eyebrow as Esra realised she was starting to yell and draw attention to herself Oh so we have an avid fan of Batman here I see, well it s not every day you see one he must be flattered to know someone at least is defending him . So tell me who do you think Batman really is from that little poll they ve been conducting I don t know it s pretty hard to say none of them really fit the mould I d imagine he would be when not fighting crime Well I find it pretty amusing that my name has been put down there, I mean come on millionaire Bruce Wayne flies around the streets at night fighting crime I have better places to be like a bar with women or a night club . Esra rolled her eyes at the last comment Yes I really wouldn t see you donning the black leather over a nice suit But say I were Batman would that change your opinion of who I was and am? she seemed stunned and taken aback by his sudden question I ermm well it s hard to say Ha seems I ve got you tongue tied from the concept your black knight in shining armour might be a ladies man during the day .

Could it be true I mean it could simply be a ruse so no one suspects him... but Bruce Wayne really? as if to answer her thoughts he burst into laughter I m only kidding I can t be Batman it takes a lot of time to run a multimillion dollar company something I can t waste on flying around fighting crime . Their dinner finally arrived and for once Esra was thankful for the silence that ensured as they ate the overly priced but incredibly delicious dinner.

I could not eat another bite Esra sighed satisfied and full but just as she thought everything was finished a waiter wheeled out a huge silver tray covered in the widest array of chocolate desserts you could ever imagine. Well I heard you liked chocolate so I made them whip up every one of the tastiest and most chocolate infused desserts available So full yet they all look so delicious she thought picking up a chocolate mousse and taking a tiny bite out of it as the flavours hit her Oh I love you Now where you talking to the dessert or to me? Bruce asked as Esra realised she had said that part out loud Seems Batman may have some stiff competition with chocolate he said laughing as Esra failed to hear that comment to busy enjoying her dessert.  
So can I like take a doggy bag with some of these she asked after finishing her mousse as Bruce simply shrugged his shoulders Sure why not, waiter bring out a box to place some of these fine desserts in any one the lady wants place them in .

A few moments later Esra was leaving the restaurant with an entire box full of chocolaty desserts and incredibly satisfied at that. Looking down at her watch she noticed it was only 9:30 and there was still half an hour before she would sneak to the bat signal and try to see Batman So where to now my lady Bruce said opening the limo door and bowing Well I should get these desserts home and into the fridge before they melt and then I ll probably call it a night it s getting fairly late and I m very tired Late why for me the night is just beginning I guess I ll drop you off home and hit up one of the many bars I m well known at then .  
The limo pulled up outside Esra s house as she opened the door and turned to Bruce Thank you for tonight s dinner it was wonderful and delicious Well we should do this again another time then he leaned forward to give a kiss only for the door to close on his face as he grinned.

Walking to the window Esra looked down outside to see the limo pull away as she slumped onto the couch completely exhausted. Looking across at the clock it was only 9:40 Well at least I have a few moments to rest and then freshen myself up before heading over to the police station as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face she only hoped her quick trip down to the station didn t end up with more thugs attacking her I ve already had my fill of attacks for the week she mumbled to herself grabbing a towel to dry her face. Putting on a fresh layer of lipstick she stared at herself in the mirror Time to hopefully get a meeting with my knight in dark shining armour .

Before grabbing her handbag she picked up a brick that was lying on the floor and carefully placed it into her bag, after the last attack she learnt a thing or two about protecting herself If anyone wants to try and run off with this they ll wind up with a concussion smiling to herself at the sheer brilliance of the idea she opened her front door and stepped out into the cold and windy night. Hugging her jacket closer to her body for warmth she slowly walked down her dark and deserted street, her hands were tightly placed inside the jacket pockets but her left hand had her fingers tightly wrapped around the bat ring Batman had given her as a token of his appreciation for having at least one fan. It felt like a good luck charm to her and also that anywhere she went a part of him was always with her, not to mention it had razor sharp edges so it also served as another handy weapon to use in case of an attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"I swear just for one night can't this blasted city be nice and warm" Esra mumbled to herself turning down the street that led to the police station. "Of course the weather suits the atmosphere of this place cold, dark and dangerous so it only makes sense, now all it needs is some rain" as if right on cue there was a flash of lightning and a huge downpour rained down upon her. Opening up her umbrella she made a dash towards the police station but quickly ducked into the alleyway by the side.  
Looking around to make sure the coast was clear she took a charging run straight towards the grating and leapt up grabbing a hold of the bottom ladder and slowly climbed up as a few moments later a police officer walked around the corner to check the noise he heard but found it was completely empty. "Wow I never thought I'd be able to do that in a dress and a pair of heels" Esra thought to herself as she continued the long climb up to the top of the police station.  
The rain continued to pelt down relentlessly as Esra shielded her face from the rain as best she could while continuing her long climb "Seriously if my make up gets ruined from this rain I will lose my shit". Finally reaching the top she swung herself up over onto the roof and saw only a few feet away was the bat signal, even though it was only a few steps away it seemed a mile away in her eyes. Every step she took towards it her heart beat faster and faster soon she would be seeing Batman again and would confess how she felt but how would he react and what would he do is the question she was more worried about.

A local thug was busy racing through the streets with a woman's purse in his hands, he kept glancing back over his shoulder nervously though like something was following him. Rounding a corner he leaned against the wall to catch his breath "Ahh safe at last I think I lost him" "Guess again" a dark voice came from above as a giant black shadow swooped down and knocked the man straight onto the ground. Looking up the imposing figure of Batman stood over him as the man screamed in terror "Alright I'm sorry here take it back" throwing the bag at his feet and then attempting to crawl away. Just as Batman was about to grab the man to take him away a giant flashing light of a bat appeared in sign "The bat signal but I was already called by Commissioner Gordon only a few moments ago?" confused he climbed back up onto the roof top and headed back towards the police station to see just exactly what this summoning was all about.

"What do I say ohhh what do I say" Esra said to herself pacing back and forth nervously, she was thankful that somehow the police weren't aware of the flashing bat sign in the air because she wouldn't know how long the barricade she placed on the door would hold if they tried to break it down. A large gush of wind suddenly blew from behind her as she slowly turned around to see a shadowy figure float down cape outstretched and land on the rooftop right next to the batsign. "Alright Commissioner Gordon what did you call me out for... Oh it's you" he said surprised to the fact that the girl he met only a day ago would be on the police rooftop let alone using the bat signal to call upon him. "Oh thank god he remembers me" Esra thought to herself as she stuttered to find the right words to start the conversation. "Yep it's me that girl you rescued twice now fancy us running into each other up here" "Well considering you're the only one up here and turned on the bat signal I'd assume it was you who wanted me to meet you here". "Oh god he's right what an idiot I sound like" Esra thought to herself "You're right I did call you down here not on an emergency but because well... it's hard to say this but... would you ever considering you know perhaps on the off chance you're free from your life of fighting go on a date with me perhaps like dinner or something".  
Batman was about to open his mouth to answer before Esra cut him off before the words escaped his lips "OH I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO WHAT AN IDIOT I AM" as she turned to run a firm hand grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her back around so she came face to face with him "You didn't even let me finish my sentence, I'd love to just hopefully crime can take a break for one night so I can spend it with your lovely self." Leaping back up onto the top of the police station he turned back around to Esra one last time before darting off into the night sky "So shall we say tomorrow at 9pm up here on the roof" and before she could respond he had already vanished off into the night. It took a few moments for the whole situation to settle into her mind as she jumped for joy and started screaming then dancing which unfortunately for her attracted the attention of the cops as they burst onto the roof moment's later guns raised only to find Esra dancing about in the rain singing happily to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moments after Esra had managed to convince the police not to arrest her for improper use of the bat signal or place her in a mental asylum for the way she was acting when they found her she left the station a very happy and excited person. "Finally a date with Batman I must be dreaming" she said stopping to pinch herself "Owww that hurt I'M NOT DREAMING!" quickly she ran back towards her house not caring about the fact the rain had become even more heavy and her make up was now starting to run plus her hair was plastered to her face.  
Bursting in through the front door she threw herself onto the couch and began to roll back and forth holding the two bat rings in her hand "This has to be the best day of my life ever, well tomorrow will be if the date goes all according to plan". Suddenly she jumped up from the couch "Speaking of tomorrow what do I wear!" frantically running she began to dump all of her clothes onto the bed and for most of the night sorted them into possibly and defiantly not.

"Esra hey Esra anyone home" a familiar voice rang through her ears as she lazily opened one eye to find Bruce staring down at her arms folded across his chest but still grinning. Looking down she found out that she had fallen asleep at her work desk and was sleeping on top of all the papers that were supposed to have been sorted. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" "It's fine you only missed two important calls but I answered them for you" Esra had to pause for a second to process what he had just said "Wait so the head of Wayne Enterprises became a secretary for a few minutes" "Yes well I got a few strange looks from people passing by but I'm practically used to that so it's nothing" "I'm pretty sure you saved my job so is there anything I can do to repay you" she asked as Bruce rubbed his chin "Hmm well in fact what do you say to perhaps another date tomorrow" "Oh tomorrow... about that" "How can I tell him I have something else on without making him realise it's a date" Esra thought to herself as she finally said "Can we make it the following night there's something important I have to do tomorrow" "Hey sure that suits me fine I'll pick you up at the same time then?" as he walked off she sighed thankful to have dodged that bullet but found it also strange he seemed so carefree at her response and didn't ask what she was doing or assume it was a date. Before she could think anymore on that subject the phone rang snapping her out of the trance as she pushed the thought aside and went about her job before there were anymore problems to deal with.

Watching the clock eagerly tick by Esra couldn't wait until work was over and she could get home then wait for her date with Batman, as the second hand ticked on by she began to day dream and wondered what Batman was up to while waiting for the date. Would he be nervously waiting and wondering what to do or preparing for the event, more than likely he was sleeping though since he spent the entire nights fighting crime. "I wonder if Batman will reveal who he is to me eventually if we spend enough time together, who is that man behind the mask" she said to herself staring absently to the wall only to notice Bruce move in front of her "You seem deep in thought a penny for your thoughts or well in my case a hundred dollar bill perhaps".  
"Huh oh nothing was just wondering what sort of life Batman leads during the daytime when he isn't fighting crime" "Well perhaps he owns and runs a multimillion dollar company, or he could simply work a run of the mill job no one can really say and that's how his identity has remained a secret from everyone especially his enemies for such a long time". Esra had zoned out halfway through the conversation as she was busy watching the clock again as the minute hand moved ever closer to 5:00pm when she'd be able to get home, Bruce noticed she was staring at the clock and laughed "Never seen anyone so eager to get out of this place and get home must have something really special planned for tonight. Well even though there's 10 minutes left till you're meant to leave I guess I'll do you a favour and let you leave now". Practically leaping out of her seat she hugged Bruce and raced out through the door past a group of confused people while he simply shrugged his shoulders "She was really happy to be let off early what can I say I'm a nice boss".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"The things I do for a date" Esra muttered to herself as she continued the long climb up to the top of the police station. Only moments earlier she managed to sneak past a few of the policemen who were having a smoke out the front of the station but a man passing by spotted her heading down the alleyway and somehow assumed she was an escort or hooker because he asked how much, of course he regretted that question moments later as a right hook from Esra left him lying in the alleyway floor stunned and confused.  
Finally after 5 more minutes worth of climbing she arrived at the rooftop exactly on 9:00pm, walking over towards the bat signal she looked around but couldn't find any sign of Batman. Sighing she took a seat down next to the bat signal and decided to wait until he arrived "I hope he isn't held up by some robbery or anything else I'd hate to be stood up while I waited here" "And now why would I go and do that to someone who went to all the trouble of arriving here on time" a deep voice came from behind as Esra jumped startled and turned around to see him slowly materialise out of the darkness. "Crap you startled me" "Yes well I manage to do that a lot what better tactic than sneaking up and surprising your enemies from the shadows. But enough about how I beat the bad guys shall we go and see that movie I promised you". As they began to walk back towards the ladder Esra stopped for a moment "There was one thing I was curious about, if we're seeing a movie isn't that in public and won't you be seen" "Ha they don't call me the dark knight for nothing we'll be seeing a movie with other people but they won't even know that we are there".

"I must say this is the first time I've watched a movie from the wooden beams on the top of the ceiling" Esra said looking down from her chair to the unsuspected crowd below. "Well nothing really beats this location best spot to see everything and you don't have to deal with others" "Of course there is the tiny problem that there is a pretty long fall if you drop off the beams" she said looking down at the drop and feeling slightly uneasy. "Yes well there's that to I suppose but balance for you shouldn't be a problem considering you managed to scale up the police station which is at least three times the drop from this height which may I say is rather impressive I've met few people who have tried that let alone just to get a date from me".  
After they had finished watching the movie they had exited the cinema through the roof and just before Esra could say she had a wonderful time woman screamed from down below "Help that man has stolen my purse". Sighing Batman turned away from her "Well duty calls just stay here and it shouldn't take too long I imagine", running towards the edge of the building he leapt through the air his cape opening as he drifted down to the ground.

"Oh shit it's the bat" the thug said as he heard a swooping noise coming from down above and quickly spun around drawing his gun. The bat never gave him time to open fire though as a bat ring flew through the air slicing across his hand causing the thug to drop his pistol as he clenched at his now bleeding hand, still determined to get away with his prize though he drew out a pocket knife and lunged at the dark knight who easily side stepped the blow knocking the weapon from the mans hand before elbowing across his chin knocking him to the ground out cold.  
A clapping came from the alleyway as a familiar voice that Batman knew all too well spoke "Well done Batman but it seems you've managed to fall into my trap". The man stepped out into view and was easily recognised as being somewhat of a unique looking character, his clothes were split in half and completely different to each other. The right hand side was a red suit with a black polka dotted tie while the left hand side was a white suit with a red tie, his face though was the thing that stood out the most one side could be considered a fairly handsome face for a man brown straight hair with sky blue eyes but the other side was a scarred and mutilated face with a sneering lipless smile and a hollowed out eye socket where his glassy giant blue eye stared out his hair was stark white and spiked up. In his left hand he held a coin while in the right was a revolver aimed straight at Batman "Tsk tsk Batman your ability to always help the needy was your downfall what if the needy was setting you up" the woman who was having her hand bag stolen walked over to Batman and grabbed the bag from him before she reached in and pulled out a pistol "Did I do a good job baby" she said as Two face began to laugh "A perfect job why you should take up an acting career".  
More goons moved out of the alleyway all with their guns trained on Batman until he was completely surrounded with no way out "So how will the great Bat manage to get out of this situation let's see how fate decides your life" Two face said and with that he flipped his coin high into the air.

Esra heard the entire conversation from above and peered out over the edge to see Batman surrounded and in a predicament that even he would find a bit difficult to escape from unharmed. She was wondering why they hadn't opened fire yet but saw that Two face was standing there about to flip his coin and then it hit her "Two face only acts upon what his coin says if it comes down with the scratched side Batman is a goner but if it's the other side he'll be fine but he won't make any action until he sees the outcome of the coin". Realising what she had to do Esra leapt off the edge of the building and landed behind two face who turned out completely stunned by the sudden entrance of this girl he forgot about his coin as it hit the ground and in one swift motion Esra kicked it further down the alleyway "ARGH CURSE YOU GIRL I CAN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL I SEE THE COIN" he roared racing off down the alleyway while his goons stood there slightly confused "So ugh what do we do now if we open fire the boss will kill us but if we don't the Bat will attack us" one said as Batman took the slight delay as an open opportunity and threw out bat rings from both his hands as three men stepped back dropping their weapons.  
The other three were to slow to react as Batman spun around kicking the gun free from one hand before landing a solid blow to his face and he was down for the count. The second one lunged forward swinging a punch as Batman easily avoided the attack and kneed him in the stomach causing the man to drop to the floor winded. Turning back around he saw the final with his gun aimed straight for him and a smile across his face "Lucks run out batty boy" as the trigger on the gun went to off a loud clang was heard behind him as the gun dropped from his hand and he fell to the ground as Esra stood behind him holding the lid of a garbage bin in her hand. Before Batman could say his thanks she hurled it towards him narrowly missing his head as another loud clang echoed around the alley and turning around Batman saw a goon behind him with a knife collapse to the ground. "Yeah there's no way in hell I'm sticking around to get my ass beaten" one of the remaining thugs said as the second one agreed and both of them took off.  
"HA I FOUND MY COIN AND TODAY YOU DIE BATMAN" Two face's voice rang out from the alleyway as he raced out of the shadows gun in hand to find 5 of his thugs on the ground unconscious and Batman standing waiting for him "WHAT! What the bloody hell happened to my men and why is there a girl with him" "Shows over two face it's time to take you in" "Grrr I'm not going to go that easily let's see the fate of your little girlie friend" he said flipping the coin as he caught it and grinned "Make a choice Batman save your friend or put me away" aiming the gun up Batman instantly knew what the outcome of the coin toss was as a single gunshot echoed the entire alleyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Time to seemed to move in slow motion for Esra she could see the bullet exiting from the chamber and flying towards her with no way for her to dodge in time "So this is how it looks when you watch you're about to die" she thought as she waited for the bullet to pierce through her, out of the corner of her eye though she saw a blur of black and Batman appeared in front of her. His body shifted back into her as a grimace of pain spread across his face and then he relaxed slightly before falling to the floor "HA he chose the wrong option" two face laughed as he ran down the alleyway leaving Esra clutching at the bullet wound blood soaking her hands "We have to get you to a hospital" she said pulling out a phone as his hand shot up violently grabbing it "No they'd have to remove my mask and find out who I am no hospitals, you know first aid I saw the certificate on your wall take me back to your place and patch me up there. Esra seemed to reluctant to but looking down at the man she realised he would rather bleed out and die than have the authorities figure out who he really. Helping him up onto his feet and supporting his weight over her shoulder they began to slow walk back to her house which thankfully wasn't too far away.

What normally would take her only 10 minutes to walk took an extra 20 considering she was supporting a heavy male who couldn't walk that well. Finally they arrived through the front door as Esra placed Batman on the couch and quickly went into her bathroom gathering all the first aid supplies which she hoped were adequate enough to treat a bullet wound. As she walked back Batman had already removed his chest armour and was lying on the couch shirtless as Esra gasped shocked by the sudden sight and then averted her eyes blushing slightly, realising though this wasn't the time for that she took a deep breath and walked over looking over his chest. It was chiselled and perfectly sculpted like diamond with a six pack and rock solid pectorals shaking her head from the image of his perfect body she looked at the tiny round hole just below his shoulder and grabbing her flash light leaned forward to examine the wound. With tweezers she opened it slightly as Batman grunted and closed his eyes "Well thanks to your armour it cushioned some of the force so the bullet isn't in too deep I think I can dig it out with a small knife if the flesh can be held open long enough.  
Batman grabbed the tweezers from her "I'll hold the flesh open you just use the knife to dig it out". Pulling out a tiny pocket knife and holding it in her right hand she shone the torch in her other hand onto the wound and leaned forward as Batman grimacing in pain managed to pull the wound slightly open "Just make it quick". As Esra started to dig the knife in Batman roared in pain but somehow he still managed to clutch at the tweezers and hold his flesh together, pushing the knife further in she managed to touch the bullet and wedge the tip of the knife under it "Alright just one quick pull and it should be out" she said quickly pulling the knife back while Batman's entire body shook and he roared in pain banging his head against the edge of the table and in the process dislodging the mask from his face as there was a tiny ding and the bullet popped onto the floor.

Esra though not noticing what had happened picked up the bullet "Alright we got the bullet free!" she exclaimed happily turning back to face Batman only to drop the bullet back onto the floor as she gazed upon the mask less dark knight for the first time.  
"But that can't be... you're Bruce Wayne" she said staring at the face of her boss from work garbed in the dark knight's armour. "Well looks like you would've been wrong in the poll guessing contest then" he said coughing as he tried to stand only to slump back down onto the couch. Esra grabbed some bandages from her cupboard and began to patch the wound up trying to process everything that had just happened "My boss at work is actually the dark knight of this city, pompous arrogant Bruce Wayne is Batman the man who fights for justice" upon realising what she had called him and that it was directed at the man she had a crush on Esra dropped the bandages "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU ALL THOSE THINGS" "Woah woah where did that come from" he said standing up and going into the kitchen for a glass of water "Well I called you pompous, arrogant and womaniser when in fact that's just all a scene so people won't be able to place you as Batman" she also then realised she hadn't actually said those things to him she only thought them and felt even more embarrassed while Batman just laughed "It's fine trust me what you called me is probably the nicest thing anyone has called me in a long time".  
"You did a nice job with those bandages thanks for that I really appreciate you not taking me to the hospital it's just I can't have anyone knowing my identity it can be easily used against me" "But I know your identity does that mean you'll have to silence me or something" she said backing away as Batman laughed placing his body armour and mask back on "I think with you I can make an acceptation you're a very special lady and my biggest fan so it's my gift to you that you know my secret" before he jumped out the window he turned back to face her "Oh and by the way we're still on for that date tomorrow as Bruce aren't we" as he jumped out the window Esra couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
2 months later  
So life continued as it was for Esra working job at Wayne Enterprise's by day and coming home to her cats at night but there was one different thing now, Batman and her were going on a fair few night time dates now when he wasn't busy fighting crime they had discussed if perhaps Bruce should reveal he was dating Esra as well but figured the publicity wouldn't do well so while they were both at work it was simply boss and employee with Bruce's occasional flirting to keep in character.  
Ever since Esra had found out Batman's secret she had viewed him in a completely new light even Bruce when she saw him at work. She now knew that he was acting whenever he would be Bruce Wayne but also the fact she knew what good he was doing during the day and night made her love him just that even bit more.  
It was on the 5th date that Batman decided to tell his back story to Esra, she had already known about his parents death and everything behind it but still to hear it from the man himself made her feel that much closer to him. She didn't even mind all the secrecy and dating in the shadows just as long as she was with Batman that was all that mattered to her.

On a particularly cold and windy night she was scaling up the ladder to meet Batman for what he said was something very important she couldn't miss. "I wonder what he wants" she said jumping up onto the roof to find a candle lights at a table and food waiting for her while he stood next to the table waiting for her. "Well haven't you gone all out for little old me" she said as he pulled out her chair and took a seat next to her "What's supposed to happen if the police need the bat signal" "Well I didn't think of that so hopefully they won't have to, the food was cooked courtesy of the 5 start restaurant I took you to before and I even managed to get the entire chocolate dessert tray for you" he said pulling forward the metal cart "Oh you know me to well". Just then his face suddenly went serious "There's something I need to talk to you about" "Oh god is he going to break up with me" Esra thought suddenly as her heart started to beat faster and she tried not to enter into a panic attack, just then he went down on one knee and all the wind completely left Esra and she felt like she was about to faint "Will you marry me as well Batman not Bruce" "OF COURSE I WILL" she yelled not caring if the police heard and embraced the shadowy knight giving him a kiss underneath that metal helmet of his.  
"Now about the ceremony we'll have it at a nice quiet church, I know a priest who will keep everything hush hush and you're welcome to invite your friends since I know most of them already know about us but not too many remember it's a private wedding". Esra only heard half of what he said as she was too excited to even think clearly "What was she going to wear, how everything was going to be planned" there was just so much to do. "So who are you going to invite to the wedding then?" she asked realising her side would have a few people but what would his side have "Well I figured Alfred and Lucius would do since they're the only two that know about my secret".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The next few months flew by and Esra and her friends were busy preparing all the things that were needed for the wedding, since Batman was busy off fighting crime during the night and running his company during the day there wasn't much time for him to help out but Esra understood that. She felt like nothing could go wrong and everything was going to be perfect.

It was finally the day of the wedding as a limo pulled up to Esra's house to pick up her and her bridesmaids which was driven by none other than Alfred himself. "Why Esra my dear you look simply wonderful Master Bruce is a very lucky man to be marrying such a beautiful woman if I do say so" "Awww Alfred you're too kind I just hope everything goes perfectly".  
They pulled up outside the tiny little chapel somewhere in the far outskirts of Gotham as Alfred held the door open for Esra and her bridesmaids to exit out, since it was Batman's sort of colour to be black the bridesmaids all wore black dresses while Esra had her long flowing white wedding gown on as she could hear the music start playing and the doors were opened "Oh my god I'm finally getting married someone pinch me, ouch Yesim I didn't mean literally" she said as a blonde bridesmaid next to her simply shrugged her shoulders "Well at least we don't have to walk next to anyone" she said before heading towards the doors. One by one her bridesmaids entered through until finally Esra was left and the music changed to the typical wedding theme song for a bride as she took a deep breath and stepped through the doors into the room. There standing at the front of the chapel was Batman who was garbed in something she never expected to see, instead of his typically black armour it was coloured completely white from his mask down to his cape.  
As she reached the end of the aisle he leaned forward "You look practically stunning" "So do you how did you manage to get that armour completely white" "With lots of spray paint".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The ceremony went without a hitch they exchanged their vows and everything was spoken right up until it was time to place the rings on their fingers there came a huge crash from the door and thugs wearing clown masks walked into the room armed with tommy guns as a sinister laughter could be heard from the doorway. "Why here's a day I never thought I'd see the Bat getting married but why wasn't I invited that hurt", stepping through the door was a clown that could put nightmares into any children's dreams he wore a purple suit with a green vest underneath and a black tie but it was the face that would scare people it was completely bleach white with a huge red lipstick like smile plastered across it and sinister looking green eyes, his hair was green as well and completely matted and messy.  
"Joker how the hell did you hear about my wedding" Batman said standing in front of Esra while he simply waggled his finger "Now my batty boy I have ways of finding various pieces of information out but the question is why didn't you invite me this wedding is so serious it needs a touch of my comical effect don't you agree boys" he walked down the aisle with his thugs following closely behind "Now let's get a look at the beautiful young bride who captured this dark knights heart" as he went to move past Batman the dark knight moved in front pushing him back as the thugs raised their guns. "It's alright" Esra said putting a hand on Batman's shoulder and stepping into view for the Joker who gasped "My goodness she's gorgeous no wonder you managed to snag the Bat I mean look at you I'm jealous" "You're not the only one" a voice came from the doorway as a woman claded completely in leather and wielding a whip walked through the aisle "Oh god not Catwoman as well" Batman said placing a hand to his head.  
"So this is the woman who stole you away from me humph not bad if I do say so but maybe after I leave a few scratches on that pretty face he'll come back to me" "Don't you harm a hair on her head or you'll regret it" Batman said as Catwoman laughed "Oh you mean like this" she said reaching forward to pluck a hair from Esra's face only for a fist to connect with her sending the woman crashing across the church into a pile of wooden seats "I didn't say I'd make you regret it I meant she would" he said grinning as Esra stood over the fallen woman a look of anger across her face "Bitch just for ruining my wedding day I'm going to leave you in a world of pain" "Yeah right dream on" Catwoman said extending her whip as it wrapped around Esra's leg dropping her to the floor while the woman leapt straight at her razor sharp claws bared.

"Oh I do so love a good cat fight" the Joker said clapping his hands as Batman reached into his utility belt and threw forward some bat rings as the Joker nimbly dodged them but his goons weren't so lucky as they dropped the guns they were holding. "Tsk tsk always ruining my fun get him" the Joker said as his men drew knives and raced towards Batman a second figure appeared beside him as he turned to see Ipek one of Esra's bridesmaids standing next to him "Don't worry I'm a security guard I got this under control" she said smiling as one of the men lunged at her while she simply side stepped the swipe and landed her first blow onto his arm as he dropped the knife then her second and third blow hit him straight in the chest and finally a knee slammed into his chin as he fell to the floor. The blonde bridesmaid Yesim had already disarmed her attacker and picked up a chair cracking it across his back as he dropped the floor only for her to kick him again "Bitch your knife almost ruined my awesome hair" a second man came from behind as he grabbed her hair and then wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug "Oh you did not just grab my hair" she said stamping her foot onto his toe as he roared in pain and staggered back. Looking around Yesim picked up the metal candle stand and smacked it across his jaw knocking him to the ground.  
Yeliz another one of Esra's bridesmaid but strangely was wearing a suit and could be mistaken for a dude already had her attacker on the ground and was wrestling for the knife against another man.

"Looks like Esra's friends have everything under control" Batman said shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to the Joker who was backing up "Hey come on Bat can't you take a joke.. No... fine then how about a sniff of my flower" he said squirting out a strange green liquid from it as Batman rolled aside dodging it because the second it hit the wooden seat it was completely eroded away. Using the opening the Joker ran forward and kicked Batman straight across the face as he rolled across the floor, he went to kick again only for the dark knight to roll back across and grab the Jokers foot flipping him onto the ground and then planting a knee on his chest punched him straight in the face. Reaching for his flower the Joker squirted it again causing Batman to jump back as the clown leapt to his feet and looked around to find all his goons had been taken care of by the bridesmaid "Grah curse my luck I'll leave you two love birds for today but I'll be back" he said racing out of the church cackling as he went.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Batman turned back to see how Esra was fairing with her fight and surprisingly Catwoman was in far worse shape, parts of her clothes had been torn and ripped and there was blood trickling from her lip while Esra's veil had been torn and there were a few minor cuts on her dresses but nothing to serious. Leaping to her feet Catwoman hissed as her whip cracked through the air only for Esra to grab the end wrap it around her hand and pull the woman forward before her other hand landed another solid blow to her face sending the cat lady crashing back into the chairs shattering them into tiny pieces. Slowly Catwoman got to her feet and again hissed "Fine you can have him whore but don't ever let your guard down because when you do I'll be there to finish you off and have him back to myself again" as she raced out the door Batman walked over and embraced her in a hug "I'm glad you're alright and sheesh your bridesmaids really can handle themselves"  
Looking around at the completely ruined church Batman sighed "I'm sorry your perfect wedding was ruined by my enemies I knew my job would get in the way and this is how it'll always be so if you don't want to stay with me I'll understand" Esra placed a finger to his lips "I don't care about the wedding as far as I'm concerned as long as I'm married to you it doesn't matter how the ceremony goes and besides I've gotten used to your lifestyle and as you can see I'm more than capable of handling myself so there's no one I'd rather be with than you silly" as they kissed Yesim nudged Ipek next to her "Hey did that guy ruin my hairstyle or my dress, like it matters though I'm still awesome either way".

So the two newly married couple exited the ruined chapel and into the black sleek bat mobile that was waiting for them "Well this certainly beats a big and fancy limo I must say" Esra said as she climbed into the seat and the bat mobile sped off back towards the bat cave with the two newly married couple.

Now bad guys have another new foe to deal with and Gotham city has another new protector of the night alongside Batman so evil doers beware.

** Author's note: Alright well that wraps up my story hope you all enjoyed reading it as I had plenty of fun writing it up**


End file.
